Secretive Plotter
The Secretive Plotter is an entity who was not present in the original novel. He originally appears as a constellation competing for the right to sponsor Kim Dokja, although it is later revealed that he is actually an outer god who is simply masquerading as a constellation. The Plotter's true identity is that of Yoo Joonghyuk, the protagonist of the original Ways of Survival, from after the end of the novel.Chapter 413 After completing 1863 regressions, he travelled to another world line which contained Kim Dokja's world, watching over it since the beginning of the scenarios.Chapter 418Chapter 430 The Plotter has the ability to split off his individual regressions from himself in the form of miniature Yoo Joonghyuks, called kkomas. The kkomas have been described as his "dependents".Chapter 417 Instead of each being referred to as Yoo Joonghyuk, a kkoma is normally referred to using his regression number, like 999, 666, or 41. The kkomas are the Plotter's way of preserving the memories of his past regressions, which he would otherwise have lost due to the penalty of turning into an outer god.Chapter 438 Appearance The Secretive Plotter initially appears as a human-shaped shadow, which Kim Dokja describes as an "endless unknown darkness". He has a sharp and clear voice. His teeth appear as stark white against the rest of his form, and he is described as having long fingers, which he can remove and turn into probability, then expend said probability. He has lost 3-4 fingers in this manner, which appear to have been renewed over time, as him lacking fingers is not mentioned in his next appearance.Chapter 282 When in his true form as Yoo Joonghyuk, the Plotter appears as his 1863rd round self. In this form, he looks like the 3rd round Yoo Joonghyuk, but he has a larger and more muscular build. He is extremely handsome, with a scar on his cheek. He generally has a sharp expression. In this appearance, he wears the white Infinity Dimension Space Coat, in an attempt to look similar to the 1863rd round Yoo Joonghyuk whose timeline was altered by Kim Dokja and Han Sooyoung.Chapter 416 The kkoma Yoo Joonghyuks are significantly shorter than normal, being similar to Kyrgios Rodgraim in height. They have chibi-esque proportions, with large heads and small bodies. The kkomas generally wear cards on their chests marked with their regression numbers, in order for easy identification. The Plotter also has the ability to shift physical forms including his own and others'. 999 uses this ability to disguise himself as a Murim dumpling and changes Kim Dokja's appearance as well.Chapter 424 Later, the Plotter shifts his own appearance into that of a younger version of himself (possibly due to his adult form excessively draining his Probability), and turns Kim Dokja into a Murim dumpling.Chapter 449 Personality TBD History TBD Synopsis TBD Abilities Personal Attributes * TBD: TBD Personal Skills * TBD: TBD Sponsor: ??? * Regression (Stigma): Yoo Joonghyuk's trademark ability and the foundation of the plot of Ways of Survival, this stigma allows Yoo Joonghyuk to send his consciousness back in time to the beginning of the scenarios, regaining his original body while retaining all the memories of his previous rounds. He temporarily loses his skills and other abilities, although they can be regained through his second stigma. * Transmission (Stigma): This stigma allows Yoo Joonghyuk to slowly regain the skills and abilities he had in previous regressions over time. Overall Stats * (These are to be written strictly in the following format:) * As of Chapter __, his/her/their/etc stats are Lv. __, Lv. __, Lv. __, Power Lv. __. ** (If there are any qualifiers, such as "this stat boost is temporary due to scenario restraints", add them in an indented bullet point) Stories * TBD (TBD): TBD Relationships TBD Trivia *TBD Category:Constellations Category:Outer Gods